Guilty Innocent (Updated)
Guilty Innocent is the sixth episode of Challenge to Win Generation 3 and sixteenth episode overall in Challenge to Win series. Plot Before the rejoin The episode starts off with Hammer and Camera chit-chating for a while about the sky. Suddenly, after Camera said: If you look up, you can see the sky, clouds, the sun, birds and lot's of beautifull things , someone stated that it was his line. Hammer asks who was that, Blue Planet explains that it's a loser named 100dcx and that he created them. 100dcx makes him punch himself for calling him loser and for being someone that sucks. Hammer asks BP who is 100dcx, with him repliyng that he's the god of Challenge to Win, probably because he has a big ego. That causes him to get punched by himself again. He then saiys that 100dcx is super awesome. Camera saiys what he said and gets some candy. That makes BP angry . The scene switches to Melon and Asteroid. Melon tries to show Asteroid something, but he doesn't understand it. When Melon calls Hot Dog, Asteroid realises that it's a pet. When Melon sees Miner Hat, he told her that she has a pet. She said yes that her pet is a Techbot Skunk who was come to her and she pet her. Melon tells her that she is really a pet? She said sure when she calls her Sweetaroo because she is a sweet little robotic skunk. Melon then tells his Dog to chase BP. HD gets angry and runs away in search for the host. BP is surprised when he sees HD and saiys that he has a bad feeling about this. Then, he runs away in panic, because HD chases him. Melon laughs, but Asteroid isn't satisfied about that. He tells Melon that it was a rude thing to do and calls him a stupid dull. Then he saiys that on the other hand, Blue Planet deserved that. Melon saiys: WAAH!. Asteroid tells him to stop that, but Melon saiys no. Then, the screen shows Yellow Spider sitting under a tree. He seems lonely as he shouts: HELLO?. He is mad about the fact that he's becoming a Rainbow replacement and decides to visit his friends. He walks up to Asteroid. They chit-chat for a little. Red Spider shows up and BP saiys that he now has to deal with him again. He saiys that RS is extremly annoying. No one wants to be friends with RS after he saiys that he whants friends. He states that he's gonna join the best object show. BP doesn't think he's gonna be able to do that. BP calls TV for the stupid elimination or rejoin, whatever. However, TV is not showing up. Hammer calls him stupid and BP saiys that his gonna eliminate him if he doesn't shut up. Melon suggests to find TV and BP agrees. Yellow Spider finds TV. BP greets with him (no responce). Hammer thinks that his batteries ran out and BP calls him a moron, because he already knew that. Red Spider appears out of nowhere and gives BP batteries. BP putts the batteries into TV's back. He succseeds. TV saiys that it's time for elimination, with BP correcting him that they are gonna do the rejoin. Rejoin ceremony BP tells the eliminated contestants that one of them is gonna rejoin Challenge to Win. Camera is happy, because it was his idea. TV reveals that for this rejoin they got 340 votes. He malfunctions a bit, but he saiys nevermind. Here is the order of re-elimiations. # Microphone got the least ammount of votes at 4, # Star got 9 rejoin votes, # Candy Cane got 16 votes. # Party Hat got 18 votes. # Umbrella got 30 votes. # Box got 31 votes. # Banana got 37 votes. # Wheel got 39 votes. # Rainbow got 41 votes. And finally, Fat Alien with 52 votes is the last contestant to be re-eliminated. After rejoin, before the challenge TV asks who wants to be friends with him everyone, including the rejoiner, Key, volunteers. Only Hammer is left alone. BP calls him a new rainbow. Hammer walks away in anger. BP saiys that it's time for the next challenge and TV is about to tell what it is, but........... he gets killed. Key is unhappy about it, as she asks who did this. BP saiys that he knows who. Everyone is mad at Hammer, who walks up. He doesn't know what's wrong. Camera tells Blue Planet to eliminate him. Key shouts: Goodbye monster! and Hammer gets flung to the ECP (Eliminated Contestants Place). Asteroid asks BP to replae Hammer and, most importantly, TV. BP saiys that he can't believe this but Red Spider (finally) joins the game. Everyone gasps. Key asks who is it. Yellow Spider isn't happy about it. Infact, he's mad at RS. The challenge BP announces that the challenge is a League of Legends match (if you don't know what League of Legends is, watch the episode :D). Team 1: Asteroid, Miner Hat, Melon and Yellow Spider. Team 2: Camera, Key and Red Spider. Challenge rundown Asteroid tells the rest of his team to buy stuff. Asteroid get's 20% more power abillity, Miner Hat was very fairy spark-tacular Melon get's random items and YS get's the recommended items. Camera's team does the same: RS gets some expensive stuff, Camera get's the recommended items, same with Key. Asteroid tells everyone that he's going to go to the middle way, Melon to the top way and YS to the middle way. Camera's plan: He and Key go to the middle way and RS has to guard the other sides. Key kills Yellow Spider. Red Spider tells his minions to attack Asteroid ones. When Red Spider saw Sweetaroo, she ran away as he shot her with his bow as she got killed. Sweetaroo was electronic because she was really a Techbot Skunk. Miner Hat feels furious that he tell her not to shoot her pet. Red Spider shoots the arrow to Miner Hat as she dead until she was recoverd with her pet. They battle for a while. RS then attacks Asteroid, but Asteroid uses a spell on him, causing RS to not be able to move. Asteroid then kills him. Melon, along with minions, destroys the opposites team's tower. Yellow Spider calls Asteroid for help. Then he kills Camera and Key. Asteroids team moves on to the enemies base. Asteroid destroys the nexus. Miner Hat kills Camera and Key with her magic wand to zapped them as she and her pet follows her team. After the challenge Category:Updated Episodes